


Stilinski Ranch: Part One

by sexierthanyousterek (totallystereksexual)



Series: Stilinski Ranch Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Human, Derek is a hot Ranch Hand, M/M, Only trouble can come of this, Rating subject to change, Rating: PG13, Stiles is the son of Ranch Owner, and sexiness, oh and cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallystereksexual/pseuds/sexierthanyousterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a new hand at the Stilinski Ranch in Beacon Hills, California. He has come far to get away from a dark past. Stiles is the son of the ranch owner, come home from school for the summer. What happens when Derek finds himself drawn to the younger male against his better judgement? AU. Sterek. Teen for now. 1/?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stilinski Ranch: Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sterek fans everywhere!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sterek+fans+everywhere%21).



  


"Hey, so you're the new ranch hand, hm?"

Derek stood up and turned around, brows raising slightly as guarded green eyes met the strangest color of brown he'd ever seen. 

"Yes," he said with the slightest of nods, his body calling for him to run. He'd gotten use to most of the workers on the land, and he had a sort of understanding with the owner that he worked best alone, but none of that readied him for this. He'd known the owner's son was coming home for the summer but whatever he'd been expecting, it hadn't been _this_. 

_This_ was now grinning at him and licking his lips in a way that told Derek that his tongue was very used to sliding across and over that slightly larger lower lip. Realizing he was staring at the other's lips, he looked back up only to find the boy grinning. His guard went up and he frowned. 

_What was wrong with him?_

"I'm Stiles," the boy said with a chuckle. Derek just blinked. What they hell kind of name was Stiles? Hadn't his father said it was something else. Began with a G or something. Had him snickering for a good minute while he scrubbed down the tack. And then several other minutes as he fed the horses and mucked the stalls. 

"That's not what your father said," Derek commented dryly, returning to his work. He was fixing the straps on the tack. It was slow work but he liked it and it calmed him. He tied a knot in the string as he finished, bringing the string up to his teeth, biting it off. He looked up at Stiles with an expectant look in his eyes. 

The look on Stiles's face brought a tiny smirk to his. Apparently, Stiles was not at all a fan of his Christianized name. "Nope. He's on crack. It's Stiles. Everyone calls me that. So you should too." He paused, expectant and Derek just stared at him. He sighed. 

"Do you not introduce yourself where you come from, big guy? Around here, that's common courtesy." He flashed a smile that seemed to take up most of his face. On anyone else, it would look ridiculous. On him, it worked. 

Derek shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't a heaving shrug either. He took just as much time to shrug for Stiles as he did in conversation with anyone. In fact, he was pretty sure that aside from his talk with Mr. Stilinski when he was hired on, this was the longest conversation he'd had since he got there. He hesitated, his mouth twitching as he looked down at his work, examining it. It was perfect, but he needed something to ground himself away from those hypnotic eyes. 

He didn't know why, but he was sure that if he looked long and hard enough, he could get lost in those amber lights. 

"It's Derek," he said finally. He looked up and their eyes met and yeah. He was right. Suddenly, he found he couldn't look away. Stiles licked his lips again and Derek's body tensed as he watched those eyes fall to his own lips. Oh.

_Oh. Nope. This was not good._

As soon as they glanced, Stiles's eyes returned to his and they stared at each other. Finally, Derek tore his gaze away and stood, moving to get the next set of mending that needed to be done. 

"I have to get back to work. Your father doesn't pay me to sit around and talk to his son," he gruffed. He didn't look at him as he grabbed the next and sat down. 

Stiles's body tensed and he looked taken aback. Well then. He cleared his throat at the sudden tension in the air that stuck to everything, especially the back of his throat. 

"Well, sorry about that. Um, so welcome to the place. If you need anything, let me know. It's nice to meet you, Derek. Guess I'll just... leave you to it... yeah." 

Derek looked up in time to watch him leave the barn, scratching the back of his neck and mumbling to himself. A twinge of guilt squeezed at his heart but he pushed it away. This was how things started. This was how people got hurt. A flame took to burning faster than it took to warming. 

Even if there was something that was there, and he could feel it, Derek was doing them both a favor by stomping out the spark before it could grow and engulf them both.

**Author's Note:**

> There's part one. To explain. Each gif set goes along with the part. I started this on tumblr and thankfully, A03 allows me to post gifs as well. It just adds that special umph to the story. Do let me know what you think please? A comment takes all of two seconds, right? Unless it's a big one, which I also won't say no to. Thank you for reading!


End file.
